totaldramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Leshawna
Ilha dos Desafios: Leshawna juntaram para mostrar que ser um modelo para as crianças na rua. Ela disse que ela viveu toda a sua vida na rua,e mostra um forte sentido de esperteza. Seus melhores amigos são Gwen e Bridgette, mas geralmentese dá bem com todos na ilha, com algumas exceções notáveis.Será que um Leshawna não gosta de ninguém que se comporta com uma atitude ruim ou insulta seu peso. Ela é conhecida por ser franca (Harold o descreveu como "muito grande, bunda grande e forte" em sua aparição no primeiro episódio). Ela tem um grande medo de aranhas, ela ainda nãoconquistou. Na "Grande Asleep" Leshawna correu 20 km com dificuldade em ser o penúltimo chegar (Harold foi o último). Ela adormeceuem algum momento entre 24 horas e 35 horas. LeShawna é atingido por uma bola no Esquivapelotas No "Jogo para matar", ela participa de quase todas as rodadase, embora a equipe perdeu está muito confiante na cerimônia de eliminação. Quando Noah é eliminado ela diz que teve que aprender boas maneiras. Em "Não é muito famoso", ela não tem linhas e tem um papel significativo. Quando Bridgette não vomitar em cima dela,Owen e Sadie Leshawna no entanto, não parece muito chateado. Acredita-se que Heather votou em nome de Gwen, lendo o seu diário a todos os campistas. Em "O lado de fora parecia" assustado quando ela nomeiaChris ursos e um aparece casualmente quando ela quebra ogalho e cai para trás com medo, mas acabou por ser Izzy eLeshawna respondeu que ele era louco. Em "Fator Fobia", mostra que ela tem medo de aranhas. Suapequena cidade consistiu Chef vestido de aranha no entanto, ela não fugiu superar seu medo. Em "Get na canoa", ela está emparelhado com Izzy e fica surpreso quando ele ouve a sua história, mas o princípio não é criado. Quando você desafiá-los perder Leshawna fica irritadocom ela naquela noite e, provavelmente, votado. LeShawna ficachocado quando a polícia chegou à procura de Izzy. Em "Paintball Franco Atirador" é escolhida como a jaqueta.Enquanto caminhava pela floresta pode ouvi-la dizer o quão estúpido é caminhar pela floresta. Ela sem querer atirarHeather e este, irritado, ele toma a arma e põe Lindsay para atirar Beth e Leshawna. Em seguida, os quatro cheia de tinta eapenas vir e matá-los Bagres assassinos. Assim, os Esquilos Berrantes perder o desafio. Leshawna recebe um marshmallownaquela noite. Em "Se você não pode tomar o calor" é emparelhado com BethLeshawna e Heather discutido várias vezes assim que queremcozinhar e porque Heather fez você cortar o abacaxi queLeshawna era alérgica. Quando Owen traz sua bolsa de maquiagem Heather Leshawna e leva-lo embora com a ajuda de Beth e Lindsay encerra Heather leshawna ordens cortar abacaxi que ela é alérgica aabacaxi. no congelador. Ele recebeu a primeira noite marshmallow e disse adeus a Beth quando ela foi eliminada. Em "Em quem você pode confiar", ela competiu em dois desafios cegamente. No primeiro ela jogou maçãs Owen e inicialmente falhou várias vezes, mas conseguiu fazê-lo antes de Sadie. Então Gwen e ela jogou para baixo da encosta. Eles tomaram um caminho errado e ficou em segundo lugar como um DJ, mas a banda tinha puxado os Esquilos ganhouimunidade. Em "Basic Training" Leshawna durou o tempo suficiente na competição. Ela ri com Gwen quando vêem Courtney vômito.Dura um grande desafio, mas é eliminado na corrida de obstáculos, porque constantemente afundando na lama. Em seguida, ela parece muito feliz quando seu time ganha o desafio. Em "X-treme Tortura" ela tem que montar o alce furioso. O alce é fora da cerca, mas ainda acima Leshawna e vitórias. Depois se descobriu que o Haiku, argumentando Bridgette Leshawna eGwen era. Quando Harold é eliminado ela rejeita-o com um beijo. No "Café da manhã Disgusting" Leshawna aparece quandodiscutindo com Heather Bridgette entra no quarto das meninas.Quando Heather é amigável para se juntar a ela BridgetteLeshawna fica irritado e tenta convencer Bridgette de passar para o seu lado e parece feliz com a sua decisão de ir com ela e Gwen. Depois junta-se com as meninas e parece terproblemas com o desafio. Ela é incapaz de comer o grilo de pizza apesar forçando Heather para comer. Depois de participar no tie-break e vários copos baby baratas mas Owenfinalmente acabar ganhando. Existe eliminação noite, mascertamente LeShawna havia sido removido. Em "No Pain No Game" LeShawna está sentado em uma redede comer batatas fritas e assistindo desafiadormente Heathere Lindsay, que está sentado ao lado dela. Quando as criançasleshawna fora do barco no confessionário, porque ela estava chateada que teria Molotov Vs LeShawna ganhar o prêmio. Quando Eva entra no quarto, pergunta com raiva que eu quis dizer meio de fita e Heather LeShawna e fingir ter resolvido o seu problema para não enfurecer véspera.Quando a menina fica com Bridgette LeShawna e defende a senhora Eva chama. Foca e LeShawna fica irritado com ela.Chris então chamado para o teste. Então, quando Bridgettetem que desafiar alguém incentiva LeShawna, juntamente com todos, Eva desafio. No final de tudo o que ela e Eva são. Evaos desafios e LeShawna tem que escalar um tronco girandocontra urso Molotov. LeShawna duvidar por um momento, masolhar para os seus excluídos, Eva e reboque companheiros.Então decidimos ir para cima e do tronco. Na primeiraLeShawna tem dificuldades, mas isso ganha e ri Eve.LeShawna ganha o trailer. Naquela noite, votou Eva e depois que ele saiu de uma festa realizada no novo trailer. Em "Pesquisar e Não Destruir" LeShawna deixa o seu trailer eentão explode. Seu teste é pegar uma chave que está em umapedra em um lago com crocodilos. Depois de introduzir as meninas cabine leshawna cicatrizes e pede Gwen e LeShawnapassagem respondeu que deve ver crocodilos. Quando ele descobre que traindo com Gwen Trent LeShawna Heather leeuma parceria para eliminar um dos dois. Heather Trent ganhaimunidade e é eliminado. Mais tarde, eles descobrem que era tudo uma manipulação de Heather e LeShawna são diculpacom Trent. Após adeus a ele com os outros no verguena dock. Em "Escodete e eu bufo" Gwen LeShawna tenta encorajar a eliminação de Trento. Em seguida, LeShawna na cadeira da vitória para explicar o desafio que ela esconde sob a água com um tubo de lírio d'água para deixá-lo respirar. Quando Izzy cai na água e vê LeShawna pede que ele não diga nada para o queIzzy aceita. O Chef procurado LeShawna e quando pensou emolhar para LeShawna água estava sentado na cadeira que lhe dava imunidade. Des`pués foi aplaudido por todos. Junto comGwen e Bridgette Duncan decidiu votar, mas os meninostinham votado para Bridgette e ela foi eliminada. LeShawnaolhou muito surpreso e encorajado pela remoção de Bridgette. Em "Isso é fora da cadeia" aparece LeShawna jogando frisbeecom os outros concorrentes, mas parar quando Chris chamado para o desafio. Durante o desafio LeShawna pede Gwen se você sabe andar de bicicleta, porque ela não tem idéia. Izzyoferece-se em sua bicicleta e terminou Izzy porque iria servir como um contrapeso. LeShawna tomou isso como um elogio e aceito. No entanto Izzy ficou louco e começou a pedalar muito rápido, sem saber para onde estavam indo. Quando LeShawnaLindsay é eliminado adeus a ela e diz a ela que eles não tenham removido e ele iria chutar a bunda dele para Heatherpor ela. Em "Hook, Line and Screamer" LeShawna parecia assustada com o filme e em um ponto jogou pipoca para gritar que escapou do carro para os protagonistas do filme. Ela detém a maior parte do desafio com Gwen e Duncan mas eventualmente deixou o grupo para ir buscar algo para comer.LeShawna encontrou alguns brownies na cozinha e, em seguida, encontra o assassino (Chef). No entanto, ela grita que viveu toda a sua vida nos subúrbios e não tem medo.LeShawna sai da cadeira, mas perde a oportunidade deganhar a imunidade. Ela fica com medo quando Gwen enfrentao verdadeiro assassino e parece triste quando DJ deixa a ilhae diz adeus a ele com um abraço de grupo. Em "Wawanakwa vai selvagem" que toca o sapo ea rã comoum animal provoca problemas suficientes. LeShawna tentaatraí-lo com queijo, mas a rã está se afastando e LeShawnaseguinte ela cai em um poço profundo eo balde cai sobre sua cabeça. Finalmente capaz de pegar o sapo e depois vai tomar um banho. No "Triatlo Tri-esmagou" ele envia uma mensagem a seus amigos uma mensagem no confessionário e diz que veio para ganhar. Ela está emparelhado com Duncan e no início nãoparar de discutir. O desafio de alimentar LeShawna vai ficando-lhe lotes de colheres na boca muito rapidamente, todavia, eHeather Owen ganha. Depois de discutir sobre quem está na frente do barco. Finalmente LeShawna fica à frente, masDuncan faz reme sozinho. Em seguida, ele explica queCourtney disse a ele DJ Bunny. Duncan diz a verdade e diz-lheLeShawna manter o segredo. No entanto, quando a gordurachama LeShawna Duncan bate em você. LeShawna Duncanlevou a custos e, em seguida, foram atacados por castores. Na parte final do desafio Chris zomba lado do balndo defendeDuncan e LeShawna Chris jogando uma cabeça de madeira.Neste episódio LeShawna e Duncan se tornam amigos. LeShawna surpresa ao ser eliminada É eliminado no episódio 22, quando Chris engana os outros campistas quando alguém diz o nome de um participante é eliminado. Por engano um total de 9 pessoas, disse o seu nome, mesmo que ninguém queria votar nele. Então Leshawnavê surpreso quando Chef leva para o barco No Gwen LeShawna final é na equipe desde o início e apoioudurante toda a corrida. Ela tenta Eva anime, mas também inútil.Então, quando ele está voando peruca Heather, LeShawnaperde a paciência e bloqueia Heather no confessionário (ondeOwen tinha sido antes). No final, ele ri quando os caras jogamChris na água. Está sentado ao lado de Gwen e Trent especial embeber seus pés na piscina. Ela parece feliz com a sua empresa e revela que ele desenhou um rosto sorridente careca Heather. Mais tarde, ela finge que não se importa de um milhão de dólares, mas, em seguida, começa a correr para obtê-lo. Ela se junta aGwen e Trent e ri quando Heather não ter uma. No início, apesquisa não parecem ter muito sucesso. Seu time joga bem apista molhada, mas estavam à frente mala. Mais tarde,enquanto conversava com Chef Gwen e Trent, LeShawna pega um galho caído e bate o Chef ficar com o kart que você estava usando. Em seguida, eles encontrar Heather e HaroldLeShawna e, finalmente, decide se vingar por tudo que ele fezperseguir o kart. Ambos final (com Harold) acaba em água.Quando Courtney cair na cama elástica, tomar LeShawna malase perde, mas em breve. Finalmente, quando 15 concorrentesestão na água, que ganhou pergunta incômoda e mostra infelizquando anunciam a segunda temporada. Luzes, Drama, Ação! Ela concorre nas iluminadores gritando com Gwen e Heatherinimigo. Também permanece muito atraído por Justin. No estrangeiro Resureggtion LeShawna se junta a seuscolegas para procurar ovos alienígenas. Quando o alarme tocarela corre ao lado de Lindsay, Beth e Justin no caminho oeste.Por Beth LeShawna Justin admira sua beleza direita antes setrancar em um quarto. Ele é removido do desafio quando o teto da sala vem de um fluxo de muco que molha a quatro. Ela é a última a receber o marshmallow é gritinhos tão feliz e abraçosque Geoff e Bridgette. Depois percebe que eles estão fora e pede desculpas. Mostrado voluntariado em Beach Blanket Bonus LeShawnapara o último desafio (dança), alegando que o LeRitmochamada. Mas ela não sabe dançar desmuestra nada de bomnesse desafio, mesmo confundindo a outra dançarina do time (Trent), com seus movimentos. Sua risada dança e até mesmo causar a sua colega DJ admite no confessionário teria que chamar Lebomba. Mas Harold parece gostar e começar a dançar juntos, que estranha Hip-Hop. Apesar de sua equipe de dança estranho finalmente ganha fingindo lesão para Trent e deixar Gwen equipe vencedora. LeShawna com um afro às 3:10 Crazytown Às 03:10 CrazyVille devido à umidade leshawna cabelo cachosafro ficar totalmente o que dá a Heather um grande motivo pararir dela. Isto começa uma nova disputa entre as duas garotasem cima do trampolim que é novamente forçando LeShawnaHeather para saltar de trampolim (cena semelhante a Não Tão Felizes Campistas Parte 2). No entanto, desta vez o arrastar eHeather, tanto que oscila de um cata-vento. Embora calçasleshawna deixando o rabo no ar recebendo breaks saudáveis para baixo e salvo por seu cabelo afro enquanto Heather travacausando LeShawna e risos de outros competidores. Neste episódio LeShawna começa Harold Duncan defender tudo para zomba dele, dizendo que cuida de Duncan. In Dreams Chef proteção Harold LeShawna é ainda demonstrada depois que ela votou a Gwen para quebrar uma pá na cabeça. Apesar de Heather (que percebeuimediatamente que Gwen estava tentando perder sua equipepara pagar a dívida de Trento) também tentou convencê-la e que fez pensar LeShawna que algo estava errado com Gwenentão ele decidiu aliar-se com Harold e Heather para ejetar . No No Mercy Cotter ela tenta aliar-se com Duncan e Harold, mas eles não são suportados como rejeitar. Mais tarde, ao lado de Duncan terá que tentar curar os outros concorrentes, mas de lado suas diferenças e trabalhar juntos eles descobrem que ninguém realmente estava morrendo. Os Iluminadoresvencer o desafio de recompensa e ganhar uma viagem paraLeshawna SPA com um parente. Leshaniqua aqui. Ao falar mal de seus pares mas ela tenta de tudo para fazer a desculpa. Em Masters of Disasters LeShawna acidentalmente explica aIlumine ela nunca chora e Duncan lembra que se ela chorou pordois episódios antes de ganhar a recompensa. Isso faz com que Heather e Duncan furioso com ela por ter mentidoenquanto Harold decepciona algo. LeShawna inchado por gás Em Full Metal Drama LeShawna tenta perdoar ele, oferecendo-lhe o box do banheiro, mas apenas Harold aceitar subornosenquanto Heather e Duncan ainda irritado. Quando o chef fazum smoothie Owen fibras (encontradas constipado) LeShawnapara beber é oferecido alegando que ela está morrendo de fome. Mais tarde, quando Owen recusa-se a segunda shake,LeShawna beber novamente, mas desta vez ela começou a sentir dores no estômago. Então, quando Harold, Heather e elaesconder os Grips assassino ela começa a sentir cólicas egases jogar mais fortes. Heather e Harold tenta manter gasessulete calmas como trair a sua posição para os ajudantes.Naquela época LeShawna pede desculpas por mentir soltauma enorme gás que revela sua localização. No entanto, sua equipe ganha de qualquer maneira. Finalmente, a sociedade é formada Em crianças de milhões de dólares, ela toca-lo lutar teste Justinno basquete. Ganhar um ponto para iluminadores. Nodesempate LeShawna interrompeu seus companheiros para lutar e com alguns pompons incentivo atrás na qual ele disseque avalia todos os seus companheiros de equipe. Mas perder e ir para a cerimônia de eliminação. Como Duncan e Haroldvotou em Heather, Heather é eliminado antes de sair Leshawnadiz-lhe considerava um amigo, mas se saiu na web écarregado. Heather disse que sua peruca dá adeus. Em SuperHarold Chris foram muito cedo para fazer o teste:para criar um super-herói que LeShawna parece chateado. Pintinho do Aqua Super Leshawna acreditar que ela era Pintinho aquático super capaz de lançar água. Leshawna Harold, que tinha lhe disse paravotar em Duncan e Courtney Leshawna de voto. Ele não sabe onde votar se Duncan (razões óbvias) ou A Leshawna (por sua traição). Finalmente Leshawna vai. Mas antes de sair Haroldpede-lhe para perdoá-la e ela lhe dá um abraço. Drama Total:Turnê Mundial: Esta temporada Leshawna está na equipe de Victoria por issonão durou muito. Em Walk Like parte egípcia 1, ela é um dos primeiros a chegar ao aeroporto. Quando ele encontra a câmera no banheiroreclamando que não tinha privacidade na competição. Durante a música Fly With Us Leshawna aparece cantando junto comDJ na primeira classe. Ela vem na primeira posição comHarold e DJ depois de fugir besouros. Mais tarde começaLindsay, Bridgette e Ezequiel para que todos estejam na mesma equipe. Leshawna fica chateado com Chris, quando o prémio de vira primeiro por ser uma vara, enquanto os outrosprêmios são um camelo e uma cabra. Na segunda parte, ela salta para os braços de Harold quando da nomeação de Chris serpentes venenosas e escorpiões.Durante a música que ela canta Tempo Lovin um poucosozinho. Durante a corrida permaneceram até últimos descobreLeshawna estavam circulando. Ela ficou encantada com Haroldquando ele descobriu que o bar era realmente uma varinha mágica e que serviu para encontrar água. Eles chegaram aoNilo, quando as outras equipes já haviam quase terminado os seus barcos e ainda assim ela foi rápida em DJ na construção de um barco (porque LeShawna tinha aprendido a tecercanas). Quando as três equipes chegaram a Chris diz nãoeliminar ninguém, se o prêmio tinha dado a ele. Leshawna éfeliz, mas ele está enfurecido ao descobrir que Ezequiel tinhaposto perdidoel. Tatuagem Ela passaporte Ezequiel muito determinado e é a primeira a receber um saco de amendoins. Em Super loucos felizes Fun Time Japão sgunda ela está na sala de aula, quando uma lacuna se abre no plano. Leshawnaestá prestes a cair, mas Alejandro salva. Isso faz com queLeshawna ser atraída por ele e que Harold estava com ciúmes.No pinball ela apresenta voluntário DJ e se recusa, porque eleacredita que tem a maldição de animais prejudicando. No entanto, no final, ele faz e DJ Lindsay, Bridgette e Leshawnaincentivá-lo durante todo o teste no entanto, quando Haroldcomeça a explicar fatos interessantes sobre Pinball irritadoscom ele ou alertando-o calar a boca ou sai. Embora a decisão de optar por fazer o anúncio LeShawna Lindsay explica a diferença entre um japonês e um restaurante tailandês, mas elaparece não entender. Depois de ficar irritado por suasanedotas japonês Harold e porque seu anúncio faz perder. No final do episódio, ela não sabe se vai votar ou Harold DJ. No final do episódio Harold (convencido por Alejandro) elimina-se a impressionar LeShawna embora isso não parece surpreso esó olha com ceticismo. No Yukon Tudo o que ela abraça Alexander para manter aquecido. Leshawna não tem problemas para a primeira parte do desafio e passar os blocos de gelo e chegar à costarapidamente. DJ Abraços Alejandro leshawna no Yukon vem antes dela e tocou empurrar o trenó. Lindsay coletadasmais tarde. Eles chegam primeiro à meta, mas como Bridgettefoi preso no poste realmente perdido. Leshawna obter o segundo saco de amendoins e Bridgette é eliminada. Na Broadway Bebê Leshawna está chateado porque a razão que eles são apenas três da equipe e sua série de derrotas.Lindsay animadandole um discurso inspirador. Em Como nãoamá-la é visto dançando com DJ Lindsay até parar. Exceder o primeiro eo segundo teste e ficou em segundo lugar atrás da equipe Amazon. Quando a equipe Amazon tem que voltar são A equipe de Victoria na Broadway em primeiro lugar. E Leshawna se pergunta como eles vãochegar ao Central Park. Quando DJ tem que pegar as maçãs e danos a Leshawna tartaruga diz sarcasticamente que é por causa da maldição. Em Aftermath: Bridgette Leshawna trubulentas águas não constam como participantes, mas Harold ainda dedica uma canção. Em Tapa Tapa Revolution ela tenta convencer DJ que não temmaldição. Quando os concorrentes são deixados nos Alpes cai em Alejandro tentando pegar seu vôo. Ela flerta com eledurante a música Eine Kleine. Quando Lindsay diz que Tyler se tornou Leshawna respondeu a DJ que é mais fácil seguir roll.Durante a corrida na salsicha a equipa Victoria é o segundo.Durante a aula de dança Heather LeShawna bate Heather adverte sobre o mal de Alexander para Leshawna masela o ignora. Enquanto dança contra Noé foi eletrocutado, mas também bate Noah e move-se para a próxima fase. Então cabe a Heather (por causa de Alejandro) e quando Leshawna tira-loé jogado de volta dizendo "Heather merece alguém para lhe dar uma lição durante os três temporadas." Por causa de que seu time perdeu e excluídos. Quando o impulso ela agarra a porta e atrás da estátua Tiki aparece Leshawna Alexander eentende que tudo era culpa dele. Em Aftermath Revenge of the Telethon ela canta uma cançãode ódio do Alejandro. Ela dançou com Bridgette e Harold. Quandoas pessoas começam a ligar para parar de dançar Blaineley a obriga a não parar até que comecem a doar dinheiro. Graças a isso, elas ganham dinheiro suficiente. thumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumb Categoria:Personagens Categoria:COMPETIDORES Categoria:Ilha dos desafios Categoria:Esquilos Berrantes Categoria:Luzes Drama Ação Categoria:Drama total turne mundial Categoria:Iluminadores Berrantes Categoria:Mulheres